<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not-Boyfriend Shirt by Ulan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558481">Not-Boyfriend Shirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan'>Ulan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, Gladnis Weekend 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wearing the other's clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things Gladio could say he expected to see that day, but Ignis Scientia in one of his shirts and little else was definitely not one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gladnis Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not-Boyfriend Shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 2 of Gladnis Weekend. Prompts: In-game era; "Are you wearing my clothes?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lestallum was scorching hot at noon. Even after his shower, Gladio was already sweating despite only walking around the hotel premises and then back up the stairs to his shared room with Ignis. Earlier, Noct and Prom had quickly commandeered a room of their own, leaving the other two retainers to look at one another as their younger charges ran off, arm in arm. </p><p>Rooming with Ignis was… complicated. He was not unpleasant by any stretch of the imagination—in fact quite the opposite. As far as Gladio was concerned, however, there were about as many reasons for him to want to be rooming with Ignis as there were reasons <em> not </em>to want to be rooming with Ignis.</p><p>On the one hand, the man was neat, polite, and he didn't complain about Gladio keeping the light on when he read late at night, nor did he complain about anything else, for that matter. He picked up after himself, let Gladio take the shower first, and was pretty much the perfect roommate if there was ever one. </p><p>But then on the other hand—and this Gladio was painfully reminded of earlier that day, when Ignis smiled his pretty little smile as he shrugged his shoulder at Gladio—Ignis was… well, Ignis. </p><p>Once upon a time, Gladio thought that Ignis must be the hottest guy in the whole of Insomnia. Nowadays, seeing other places and other people, traveling together as they were? Gladio was pretty damn sure that Ignis was the hottest guy <em> in all of Lucis.  </em></p><p><em> Get a grip, Amicitia, </em> he told himself as he made his way up the Leville's staircase. <em> Nothing is going to happen there and you know it. </em></p><p>Thus distracted, Gladio was running on autopilot as he made his way towards their assigned room door. He had already been on his way to the food stalls earlier when he remembered that he had left his stuff in the room. Now standing in front of the room door, he found the door handle, turned--</p><p>and froze at the sight before him.</p><p>Ignis was there, which was not surprising. Of the many things Gladio might have thought he'd see that day, however, Ignis Scientia in any state of <em> undress </em> was… definitely not among them.</p><p>"Gladio," greeted Ignis, being the first to recover from his and Gladio's surprise staring game. He obviously was not expecting Gladio to come in, or anyone for that matter judging by his current state. "Perhaps knocking first, next time?"</p><p>"Uh, sorry," Gladio managed to reply as he closed the door behind him, which was quite a feat all things considering. </p><p>Ignis was hunched over his luggage, hair wet and clearly fresh out of the shower. That was not so surprising as much as the fact that he was bare from his toes up to where the hems of his shirt were riding to the tops of his thighs. Gladio reeled at the sight, because despite traveling together as they were, Ignis was still mostly modest, and did not go around undressed unless absolutely necessary, nor did he do so as often as the others did. There was also something universally alluring about shirts and seemingly nothing underneath, not to mention that Ignis' got legs to <em> die </em> for and that had never been a secret. </p><p>Gladio was so distracted by the picture the other made that it took him a while to recognize the printed white shirt that Ignis was sporting.</p><p>"Are you wearing my shirt?" he blurted out when it sank in, not quite sure if this was real or he somehow slipped and hit his head on the stairs. Maybe he was just dreaming a particularly good dream. </p><p>"Oh. Well, yes," Ignis said, this time less confidently as when he delivered his last statement. "My apologies. I accidentally dropped my remaining good clothes on the bathroom floor, and I do not quite trust this  hotel's cleaning to risk it. I was about to do the laundry anyway, so I pulled a shirt from the top of your pile. I… sent you a message, to let you know."</p><p>Gladio snapped his fingers. "Well, that's it right there. I left my phone here." He moved to where he had indeed left his phone charging beside his single bed, pulling it from the chord and wiggling it up for Ignis. "See?" </p><p>"Ah." Ignis nodded. "Then, again, I apologize. I should have known when you did not reply." </p><p>Gladio waved him off. "Nah, Iggy, it's fine." He looked down to check his phone, where there was, true enough, an unread message from Ignis. "Got your message."</p><p>"Gladio, really, I should not have touched your things without permission."</p><p>"Hey, Iggy. Really, it's cool," insisted Gladio, throwing a smile for good measure. "Take this even as blanket permission to go through my stuff whenever. I promise I won't be mad." </p><p>That at least got him a smile from the serious adviser, even if it did come with a slow shake of the head. "I do not think that is necessary, but thank you all the same." </p><p>It truly was no problem. Gladio hardly had anything in his belongings that was strictly private, and he even wanted Ignis to borrow his books more often than he did. Besides, Gladio thought as his eyes began to stray towards Ignis again, had Gladio known how good his shirts would look on the other man, he would have lent the guy his stuff <em> ages </em> ago. </p><p>It didn't help that he and Ignis had this… awkward thing going on. Gladio couldn't even recall when it had begun, when he and Ignis would catch one another's eyes and Gladio could <em> swear </em>there's something there. Every time he was anywhere near the guy, be it the same room, the same event, it was as though they were connected by some invisible string, making them conscious of where the other was. Gladio knew somehow it wasn't just him. Ignis' gaze sometimes lingered too long, and he'd smile a smile that went straight to Gladio's chest and wreaked havoc there.</p><p>But just as they seemed to have this shared attraction, so did they seem to share an unspoken agreement that they had duties to see through first. Times were difficult and uncertain yet, and first and foremost, they had a prince to escort to Altissia. So sure, there was some flirting here and there, but they were mostly harmless, and Gladio knew nothing was going to come of it, at least not anytime soon. </p><p>But gods, Ignis standing there in who knows what else besides Gladio's shirt, all long legs and sexy bare feet—it was making Gladio ache for him in ways he had thus far been trying to prevent himself from feeling. What he wouldn't give to be able to go to him, wrap his arms around him so he could fill the spaces left by his shirt three sizes too large. He wanted to pull Ignis against him, plant kisses on his lips and along his neck, lay him out on the bed and get to know what it's like to have those gorgeous, <em> gorgeous </em>legs wrapped around his waist.</p><p>He could also so easily imagine easy mornings with Ignis walking around the house with Gladio's shirt and a mug of Ebony, stretching out kinks brought out by a deliciously long night. Gladio's marks would be on him, where Gladio had licked and sucked and bit at delectable-looking skin, peppered along his neck and shoulders and trailing down those perfect legs. </p><p>He must've stared for far too long. Ignis, sharp as the daggers he wielded, noticed the way Gladio's eyes were straying over the full length of him. The next thing Gladio knew, Ignis had thrown a face full of dirty laundry at him.</p><p>"Gladio, stop staring," came the reprimand. Ignis did not quite bristle, but his face definitely took a redder hue as he faced Gladio and crossed his arms, jutting his hips to one side and looking thoroughly unimpressed.</p><p>Gladio sputtered both at the admonition and the soiled shirt right on his face. The shirt did not stink or anything—actually he could still catch a hint of Ignis' cologne there, but… yep, that's mud right there all right. </p><p>"Uhh, sorry!" the Shield quickly apologized, lifting both hands in the air. "You caught me. Just… not the sight I was expecting, is all." And because, well, he's caught anyway, "It's… a good look on you, actually. Uh, for what it's worth."</p><p>Ignis stared at Gladio for all of two seconds before he looked down at himself, then had his eyes rolling to the ceiling. "The oversized shirt look, really? Come now, Gladio, I didn't think you would be that easy."</p><p>The comment surprised a laugh out of Gladio, but then he threw out, "I think they call it 'boyfriend shirt', actually." He grinned and even added a wink there, which Ignis welcomed with about as much warmth as the Glacian when she invented winter. "Besides, if it's you?" Gladio shrugged, expression honest. "You might be surprised exactly <em> how </em> easy."</p><p>It was difficult to tell what was going through Ignis' mind then. He did not really look displeased, and there was still that very becoming flush on him that hadn't left him since Gladio caught him in his current state of undress. </p><p>But really, with Ignis it was always hard to tell—especially when he was throwing yet another dirty shirt in Gladio's direction.</p><p>"Flatterer," he said, gorgeous red lips quirked up into a smirk. "But when did I ever set myself up for something easy? Sounds rather boring, if you ask me."</p><p>"Oh?" Gladio had fortunately caught the second shirt mid-air, and was setting it aside on the bed with the other. He was not even hiding the way he was all but leering at Ignis though, recognizing the moment as yet another round of their occasional flirting. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that our Master Tactician would want a challenge. You tend to opt for the longer campaigns, too." </p><p>Ignis quirked an eyebrow at that. He walked slowly towards the opposite bed, sitting on the edge facing Gladio. He gracefully crossed his legs, somehow managing to pull Gladio's eyes and still have him see absolutely nothing. </p><p>"Oh, the very long ones, yes," he said, one hand resting on the bed, body leaning slightly towards Gladio. "I like the ones that make me work for it—to the point of desperation, I would even say. I find I am most satisfied with the conclusion that way." And then he added, voice lowered conspiratorially as though it wasn't just the two of them, "And for the record, yes, I am the same with foreplay." </p><p>Gladio's groan was loud and pained. "Gods, Iggy, you're killing me." </p><p>He should've known he could never win. Not with Iggy, not even when he's caught the guy half-naked with no other clothes to wear aside from the ones Gladio had left in a messy pile. </p><p>Ignis' laugh was full and resounded beautifully in their shared room. "All right, that's enough of that," he said, rising from where he's seated. "I think I'll just have to wear the pair of trousers I last wore. I did not find another clean pair otherwise." </p><p>And just like that he was back to the same old Ignis. Gladio watched him go into the bathroom and come out wearing his dark jeans, in which he had tucked Gladio's shirt. Even fully covered, he could make Gladio's mouth water with the way the loose material tucked in tailored jeans now accentuated his impossibly small waist. </p><p>Gods, what this man did to him… </p><p>"Now, chop chop. We should get dinner; Noct and Prompto must be hungry."</p><p>Gladio at least managed to stand. They grabbed their wallets and made sure their phones were in their pockets before making their way together towards the door.</p><p>"You know," said Gladio as he opened the door and stepped aside to let Ignis pass first, "you could totally keep borrowing my clothes, if you want." </p><p>Ignis' eyes were twinkling with mirth as he looked over his shoulder at Gladio on the way out. "Thanks, but I don't think so. I am doing the laundry tonight."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol Gladio. There, there, you'll get him someday. </p><p>Come yell at me on Twitter/Tumblr @bestboyignis</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>